The instant invention relates generally to fire arms and more specifically it relates to an acoustic trap for discharging fire arms.
When a person wants to test fire arm actions in a safe way they must discharge the fire arm at a firing range or outdoors in an open field. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.